


Beautiful // Larry Stylinson Oneshots

by Addie_your_Queen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Lots of it, M/M, basically just a book full of fluff, idk how to tag stuff, larry stylinson - Freeform, oh yeah there's fluff, oneshots, please read this on Wattpad if you can, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addie_your_Queen/pseuds/Addie_your_Queen
Summary: I wrote this for you and called it beautiful, because that's what you are.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 5





	1. Beautiful Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> This is a collection of related Larry Stylinson oneshots. Hopefully it will make more sense how they relate towards the end.
> 
> If you can read this on Wattpad, that would be great. No worries if you can't though (:
> 
> Don't forget to take care of yourselves. I love you all so much <333
> 
> \- Addie
> 
> Also, the song used in this is Beautiful Crazy by Luke Combs

**2:30 am**

Harry rolls over and rubs his eyes. He desperately needs water. The empty other side of the bed remains unnoticed as he slips from the bed, withdrawing a little at the contact of the cold wood floor on his bare feet.

He pads quietly down the hallway to the kitchen, but pauses when he hears singing. He slowly steps around the corner and smiles to himself at the sight of Louis in one of Harry's tee shirts singing softly to himself. The tee shirt hangs just above his knees as he danced around the kitchen. 

He looks so carefree, dancing around the kitchen, singing to himself. 

_"Beautiful,"_ Harry thinks. He can't help but smile. Only his Louis would wake up at two thirty in the morning to bake cookies while he dances around the room.

_beautiful, crazy,_

_she can't help but amaze me_

Harry steps forward onto the tiled linoleum floor and reaches for a glass, filling it under the tap.

Louis dances over and places a kiss to Harry's cheek before twirling away again.

_the way that she dances_

_ain't afraid to take chances_

_and wears her heart on her sleeve_

Harry drinks the water and sets the glass down on the counter, reaching to snag a piece of dough from the bowl.

Louis dumps the chocolate chips in with the mixer still on. They fly out everywhere and one wacks Harry on the forehead.

"Oops," Louis says standing up on his tip toes to kiss the spot where it hit. 

"Hi," Harry giggles.

_yeah, she's crazy,_

_but her crazy's beautiful to me_

Louis turns back to the mixer. The remaining chocolate is now ground into the dough making it a dark brown. "Now they're ruined," he pouts.

"It's okay," Harry says. "We can just have chocolate cookies now."

Louis nods and turns off the mixer. He grabs two spoons, hands one to Harry and begins forming little balls of dough on the cookies sheets.

"Dance with me?" Harry asks when they were in the oven.

"Always," Louis responds.

Harry smiles and takes Louis up into his arms. 

The two of them twirl around the kitchen to a phantom of a song only heard by them, laughing as the rest of the world lies asleep. But maybe that doesn't matter to them, because maybe that's how they like it.


	2. Crazy Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used in this is Crazy Beautiful by Andy Grammer.

Harry's phone rings. Well, rather it plays the stupid ringtone Louis put in for himself so he would 'always know it's me.'

He reaches for the phone, unlocking it and smiling at the picture of him and Louis that showed up. Louis was wearing one of Harry's jumpers. The soft blue of the fabric brought out his eyes, and in turn, his smile. The two of them sat on the steps in front of their flat. Louis had his arms around Harry and they were both laughing at something unseen by the camera.

_Isn't she cra-crazy beautiful_

_Isn't she stra-strange and wonderful_

"Hey, Lou," Harry said softly, bringing the phone to his ear.

"Hazza!" Louis said excitedly.

"What boo?"

"Come outside. Quick quick."

"Okay, Lou," Harry laughed. "I'm coming."

"Yay!"

"Bye, Louis." He hung up, and stood, pulling on his jacket. He walked downstairs and opened the door, immediately smiling at what he saw.

_And I think I love her more than I even understand_

A soft snow was falling and Louis stood in the middle of the driveway looking up. His eye lashes were dusted with snowflakes and he looked giddy with excitement. His smile seemed so radiant under the cloudy sky and the white flakes of snow.

_She's got a classic style that's all her own_

Harry raised his phone, snapping a quick picture before fully stepping out of the door.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Louis asked, looking at him.

"Yeah." Not as beautiful as you, Harry added to himself.

Louis giggled and tilted his head back again, sticking his tongue out, attempting to catch the flakes on his tongue.

_Smile you can hear through the telephone_

Harry smiled at the sight.

Suddenly Louis ran over and tugged on Harry's sleeve like a little kid.

"Haz, Haz, come on! Let's go play!" He began pulling him in the direction of the backyard.

Harry laughed. "I'm coming, boo," He said, grabbing his hand and allowing him to lead him to the backyard.

Louis fell back giggling into the newly snow dusted grass, pulling Harry down with him. They lay on their backs, side by side, looking up at the sky.

_She says she's a rebel, but she's way too sentimental_

_She's precious even when she's mad_

They lay there for a while, Harry running his thumb over Louis' knuckles. Louis sat up a bit, looking over to Harry.

"Haz?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I Love you too, baby."


	3. What Makes You Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used in this is What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction.

"Harry, Harry, I'm ready to go!" Louis said, bouncing around.

"Okay, Lou. Just let me grab my wallet and then we can leave."

"Yay!" Louis cheered and ran over to the door.

 _"He's so cute,"_ Harry though smiling a little. They went out to the coffee shop every Saturday, and every time Louis was just as excited.

Harry grabbed his wallet of the counter and slipped it into his back pocket, walking over to Louis.

Louis held his hand expectantly out to Harry who laughed and took it in his own. Harry opened the front door, and they stepped outside into the cool air.

_Baby, you light up my world like no body else_

_The way that you flip your hair get's me over whelmed_

They walked down the sidewalk, swinging their hands between them. 

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

"I think you're beautiful, Lou. You are so so beautiful.

Louis smiled, blushing and looking down at his feet.

_And when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know you're beautiful._

"Why baby?"

"Nothing."

"You weren't reading all those hate comments on Twitter again, were you?"

"No?"

"Louis.... please, baby, you have to stop reading those. They aren't true, you know that. You are the most beautiful person alive, and I will always love you. I love you so so much. Don't let anyone tell you other wise."

_If only you saw what I can see_

_You'd understand why I want you so desperately_

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, baby. You just have to know that they could never change my love for you. What do they know?"

"But they said I was ugly and I can't sing."

"Of course you can sing. How do you think you got so many successful songs?"

"I- I don't know."

"If they don't like your songs, they don't have to listen to them. I love you songs, and that's what matters."

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

Harry smiled at him as he opened the coffee shop door. A little bell rang as they stepped in side.

"I love you," Louis said.

"Love you too, baby."


	4. She'd Say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this is She'd Say by Andy Grammer.

Harry heard a soft crying coming from the bedroom. He opened the door quietly, and found Louis lying in the bed, his arms wrapped around himself, a worn out photo on the pillow next to his head.

"Louis? Louis are you alright, baby?"

Louis sniffed.

Harry approached the bed, and sat down next to him, picking up the photo. It was of Louis with his sister and his mum.

"You miss them don't you?" Harry asked softly. 

Louis nodded.

"I miss them too," Harry said, laying back next to Louis. Louis turned over, burying his face in Harry's chest.

"It hurts," Louis mumbled against him.

"I know it hurts, baby."

"I'd probably be such a disappointment to them."

"Don't say that, baby. They would love you for who ever you are. You would never be a disappointment to them."

_She'd say you're beautiful but don't you overplay that card_

Louis sniffed. "You don't know that."

"Of course I do, baby. I promise you, that they will love you forever, no matter what."

_She'd say you're spiritual so don't ever forget that part_

"I wish I could have known. I would give anything, just to hug them one last time."

Harry feels his heart breaking in two. "I know you would," he says. "I would give anything just to let you see them again."

_She'd say you are so much stronger than you even think you are_

"Do you want to hear something someone once told me?"

Louis nodded and Harry took his hand pulling him up from the bed, and leading from the room. He lead him outside and pulled him into the grass.

"Look up at the starts," he said. "Close your eyes and make a wish and know that they are waiting up there in the stars for you. They love you so so much."

Louis closed his eyes, squeezing Harry's hand.

_Let your heart, let your heart lead the way_

"If she was here, you know what she'd say?"

Louis shook his head.

"She'd tell you how proud of you she was. She'd tell you to keep pushing though. She'd tell you how strong you are. She'd tell you to follow your heart and chase your dreams. She'd tell you love comes first. She'd tell you to take care of yourself. She'd tell you she's watching over you. And she tell you she loves you. So so much. She'll never stop loving you."

_That's what she'd say_

"You really think she'd say that."

"I know she'd say that."

Louis smiles a little, laying back and pulling Harry onto his chest. "Thank you, Haz."

"You're welcome, baby. Love you."

"Love you more."

Harry smiled. "Not possible."


	5. Beautiful

Harry set down the pen, and stretched. He had spent the past three hours writing down some of his favorite memories with Louis. 

He heard the front door open and he excitedly stood up, grabbing the hand made gift.

"Louis!" he exclaimed running out of the office.

"Hey, Haz," Louis chuckles, setting down his stuff just in time to catch Harry in his arms.

Harry wraps his legs around Louis waist, burying his face in his hair. "I made you something," Harry mumbles into his hair. 

"What?"

Harry pulled back. "I made you something," he says excitedly. He detaches himself from Louis and holds out the book.

"Hang on love, let me take off my coat and shoes first and then you can show me," Louis said, smiling at the excited look on his face.

When he had shed his outer layers, he lead Harry to the couch, pulling him down next to him.

"What was it you wanted to show me?" Louis asked.

Harry held the book out. "I made this for you," he said. "It's just a bunch of memories I recorded."

"Aww thank you, Haz," Louis said, leaning to give him a kiss.

Louis took the book, opening to the first page and reading the dedication. "I wrote this for you and called it Beautiful, because that's what you are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> In case that didn't make sense to anybody, this book was supposed to be the book Harry wrote for Louis. 
> 
> Don't forget to take care of yourselves. I love you all so so much <3333
> 
> \- Addie


End file.
